wwebrasilfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Kia Stevens
Kia Stevens (Carson, 4 de setembro de 1977) é uma lutadora de wrestling norte-americana. Trabalha na Total Nonstop Action Wrestling com o ring name Awesome Kong. Carreira Kia fez sua estréia na All Japan Women's Pro-Wrestling em 20 de outubro de 2002, com o ring name de Amazing Kong. Em sua passagem pelo Japão atuou por várias promoções. Em 2004 conseguiu seu maior título no Japão o WWWA World Heavyweight Championship. Ainda pelo país asiático Kong fez parceria com uma lenda do wrestling Aja Kong; juntas foram campeãs de duplas em várias promoções. Em janeiro de 2007 derrota Nanae Takahashi e conquista o AWA Superstars of Wrestling World Women's Championship. Ao longo de 2006 e 2007 Kong competiu em nove dos quinzes eventos anuais da Shimmer Women Athletes. Logo depois de aparecer na Ring of Honor em 15 de setembro de 2007, assina contrato com a Total Nonstop Action Wrestling. TNA Na TNA Kia Stevens muda seu ring name para Awesome Kong, em seu primeiro combate em 11 de outubro de 2007 estréia derrotando Gail Kim com quem cria uma imensa rivalidade até a saída desta da empresa. Seu primeiro pay-per-view na TNA foi o Bound for Glory onde participou de uma battle royal pelo recém criado TNA Women's Knockout Championship, que foi vencida por Gail Kim. Na edição de 10 de janeiro de 2008 do TNA Impact! derrota Gail Kim e torna-se a nova Women's Knockout Champion. Seu primeiro reinado durou até 10 de julho de 2008 quando foi derrotada por Taylor Wilde que tinha aceitado desafiar a campeã por um prêmio de 25 mil dólares mais o título, embora fosse apenas uma pessoa do público (Kayfabe). Na tentativa de recuperar o título perdido se alia a The Beautiful People (Angelina Love e Velvet Sky), mesmo com auxílio delas e de sua manager Raisha Saeed, não consegue recuperar o título. Nesse meio tempo acaba criando uma rivalidade também com O.D.B. Seu segundo reinado teve início em 23 de outubro de 2008 quando derrotou Taylor Wilde e reconquistou o título. Em seu novo reinado passa a ter um feud com Christy Hemme, as duas se confrontam Final Resolution, a luta acaba em desclassificação após a interferência de Raisha Saeed e Rhaka Khan no combate. Porém devido a lesão de Hemme antes do Genesis de 2009 essa feud foi interrompida. 2009 No Genesis ocorreu uma luta entre O.D.B., Roxxi e Taylor Wilde contra The Khantourage (Rhaka Khan, Raisha Saeed e Sojourner Bolt), pela estipulação a lutadora que fizesse o pin tornaria-se a desafiante pelo título de Kong. O.D.B. garantiu esse direito, assim que o combate foi encerrado Kong foi a ringue e a atacou. No wrestling *'Finishing e signature moves' **''Awesome Bomb'' (TNA) / Amazing Bomb (Circuito independente) (Sitout powerbomb pin) **''Awesome Press'' (TNA) / Amazing Press (Circuito independente) (Diving splash) **'Diving leg drop' - Japão **''Implant Buster'' (Lifting double underhook facebuster) **'Spinning powerbomb pin' - Circuito independente **''Accordion Rack'' (Over the shoulder bow and arrow rack) **Gorilla press slam **Lariat **One handed ou um two handed chokeslam **Running splash **Spinning backfist *'Managers' **'Raisha Saeed' **'Rhaka Khan' *'Tema de entrada' **"Who Ride Wit Us?" por Kurupt (NEO / SHIMMER) **"Omori (Kong Rap Remix)" por Dale Oliver - TNA (2007) **'"Empire March"' por Dale Oliver (2007-Presente) Títulos *'All Japan Women's Pro-Wrestling' **WWWA World Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) **WWWA World Tag Team Championship (1 vez) - com Aja Kong (Maior reinado) **Japan Grand Prix (2003) *'AWA Superstars of Wrestling' **AWA Superstars World Women's Championship (1 vez) *'GAEA Japan' **AAAW Tag Team Championship (1 vez) - com Aja Kong *'HUSTLE' **Hustle Super Tag Team Championship (1 vez) - com Aja Kong *'Ladies Legend Pro Wrestling' **LLPW Tag Team Championship (1 vez) - com Aja Kong (Primeiras) *'NWA Midwest' **NWA World Women's Championship (1 vez) *'NEO Ladies Pro Wrestling' **NEO Tag Team Championship (2 vezes) - com Matsuo Haruka (1) e Kyoko Kimura (1) *'Pro Wrestling WORLD-1' **Pro Wrestling WORLD-1 Women's Championship (1 vez) *'Total Nonstop Action Wrestling' **TNA Women's Knockout Championship (2 vezes) Vídeos Ligações externas *Perfil na TNA *Site oficial *Perfil na Online World of Wrestling